A New Guidance
by shichi19
Summary: Life's being boring, it's even more boring when you have the time when you have nothing to do. Ash just wanted a normal life but his traits just made it impossible for him. Helping those in needs, especially pokemon just had him brought a different color and perspective to his life. Meeting this two pokemon had him change, whether it's for the better or for the worst.
1. Chapter 1: Say 'Hi' to the new trouble!

**Author's notes:**

**Well... actually I've got nothing to say in here. Other than the disclaimer that is.**

**Ash: Then why did you even bother to add the Author's notes?**

**Gary: Ash, Author-san here have to voice her reason why she wrote the story, you know like where did it came from? 'Cause I'm really interested to where it came from, so that I could make her forget it and have her discontinue the story! You don't want to be subjected to tortures by 'yours truly' right?**

**Ash: Gary, you and Red are the only ones to be subjected if ever.**

**I don't plan on telling and, Ash's right Gary~! Even though I really don't like it, I'll do it for you! Right Ash~?**

**Ash: (nods) Mmmhmm**

**Red: Author-san! Please don't be like that! Please don't taint the mind of our little Ash! **

**Gary: That's right! He's our precious little brother! And I'm fining you for not letting me be- mhmhmh... (Author-san covers Gary's mouth)**

**This chat's been way too long, so shut up. I'll do the disclaimer to have the readers on to the story.**

**Ash/Gary/Red: NO! (Author-san glares at them with sinister aura behind)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

><p>Summer's here, and the two nine year old boys in pallet town, that we all know too well, were sitting by a tree shade. The two of them were talking about their plans for this summer. Gary was going to his parents' house together with his sister for a month. As Ash was listening to his best friend, he drifted his sight to a bush near the forest entrance as he heard it's rustling a while ago.<p>

Gary took notice of Ash not listening to him and asked him. "Ash? Is something wrong?" Ash flinched as Gary tapped his shoulder for him to look to him.

Ash shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. I just thought I saw a pokemon passing by the bushes around here."

Gary raised his eyebrows in question but, decided to set it aside. "Well, leave it be. Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow for the trip."

"Hmm... Well, I guess I will be staying here helping mom or Professor Oak." Gary looked at his best friend with incredulous look. "What?"

Gary blinked twice before he answered. "Well... what a bland answer. I thought your reaction would be something... 'Oh~! Gary can't you guys just stay here for the summer?' or maybe 'Maybe you guys can just call your parents to stay here.' or something like that."

Ash sighed as he looked to him once again. "Well, I can't be that selfish right? I mean, you guys rarely see your parents for you guys to let this chance go."

Gary smiled softly to his friend before he ruffled Ash's hair. "Who would've thought Ashy-boy could be this caring. That somewhat cold attitude of yours somehow melted throughout the years huh? hehe..."

"Gary! Let go of me!" Gary let go of him as he stood reached out his hand to Ash. "Here."

Ash stared at him before he took his hands. Just a moment later they could hear Ash's mother calling out to them. "Kids! Lunch's ready!"

The both of them looked to each other before they took off yelling; "Race 'ya!"

Delia smiled to herself as she watched the two boys racing towards their house. _'I guess boys will be boys huh?'_ Just a few minutes later the two of them came to the porch panting in exhaustion.

Gary looked to Ash as he made a victory pose. "Ha! I win! You lose Ashy-boy~! so, what do you say about that huh?"

Ash didn't listen to him as he entered the house in tow to his mother. "Gary you better get in before the food gets cold and, your grampa's here."

Gary stood by the porch dumbstruck. "Wha-what?" He sprinted inside racing with ash again to the table. Delia and Professor Oak watched the kids with amusement evident in their eyes.

The day just went on normally as it is. The evening came and the time for the two of them to separate for the day's here.

"I'll be there to say goodbye before you guys leave so you don't have to hug me before you leave today, save it for tomorrow." Ash said with his hands on Gary's face while his arms are flailing around in attempt to hug him.

Gary had a teary face while he stopped reluctantly. "Well, you better be Ashy-boy!" Ash sighed to himself before he waved to the retreating figures walking down the road.

Ash and his mother went inside the house to retire for the day. When it was time for bed, Ash was unable to sleep. With nothing else to do, he grabbed a random book in his desk before he went back to his bed to read. When his mom went to check on him, she was surprised to see him still awake.

"Honey? Is something wrong? Why are you still not asleep?" Said Delia as she sat by his bed.

Ash put down his book on his lap as he tiredly shifted his gaze to his mother by his bed. "It's nothing mom, maybe I'm just not that tired. Maybe a few more chapters or pages of the book should do the trick." He smiled to his mother to make her assured.

Delia still had a doubtful look but set it aside. "Ok, if you say so but, make sure to wake up early tomorrow morning if you wanted to say good bye to Gary ok?" She planted a kiss on his forehead before she got up and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams tonight."

Ash kept on reading the book he had been reading until he finished the whole book. He hung his head in loss to what to do to make him sleepy, he looked to his clock his bed to see it's already 12:30 AM._ 'Great... now what? I can't fall asleep...'_ He opened his window to let in some fresh air, when he noticed something shining in the bushes near the place where he and Gary were staying yesterday._ 'That's weird... I wonder what is that?'_

He closed the windows and grabbed his sweater by his bed post. He silently walked to his mother's room to check if she's fast asleep._ 'Alright, she's fast asleep... now to get going...'_ He continued to walk in silence as he opened the backdoor in the kitchen silently. When he successfully got outside he ran to the bushes where he saw the glint of light came from earlier.

He entered the forest to search for the source of light earlier, the moment he was near the entrance of the forest, he took notice of a pink tail lying under the bushes. _'A tail...?'_ He pushed through the bushes covering the figure to find a pink cat. Its snout is short and wide and it has triangular ears and large, baby blue eyes. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip.

Ash continued to stare at it, before he heard it moaning. Carefully, he took it in his arms, he noticed the gashe littering it's body. He wide eyed in realization, _'It's hurt! I better do something about it! Even though I'm curious about it... I could search about it later! First things first!'_ He ran through the forest back to his house. He opened the backdoor carefully, not to wake his mother. He searched for their first-aid kit and some potions, he carefully tended to the pokemon in attempt not to wake it.

After a few minutes he's finally finished. When Ash finished, he looked in his handiwork with one thing in mind;_ 'nice!'_ He quickly woke up from his trance when he heard it moaning, it's eyes opened up to see him in dim light in the kitchen. "Mew?"

Ash tilted his head sideways in question. Mew looked around the room, when her eyes landed on ash, she quickly took a defensive stance but, Ash didn't even flinched on her. Instead he just stare at her.

Mew winced in pain due to her gashes, even though it's treated, that doesn't mean that it's already healed. Ash took notice of her winced and decided to reach out for her, when he heard a feminine voice in his head. "_Where is this? Why am I here?"_

"You're in my house, technically, in the kitchen of my house. I found you unconscious in bushes in the forest." Mew whipped her head toward Ash, she tilted her head. _'Who are you?'_

Ash raised his eyebrows before he smiled softly as he leaned slowly to Mew. "My name's Ash."

_"Ash? Why did you help me? Moreover, aren't you surprised that you're able to understand me? 'Cause I'm quite surprised that you're able to understand me..."_

"I just helped you because you seem to need my help, as for why I'm able to understand you... aren't you using telepathy or something? You did talk a normal poke speech earlier before we started this conversation."

Mew looked perplexed, when she was about to talk, Ash held his arms up to stop her. "Can we please stop this conversation later on? I still need to use potion on you to help stop the aching of your wounds, and besides I'm finally getting tired, finally a time to get a sleep. I still need to wake up early later to say goodbye to my bestfriend."

Mew blinked to his answer before she nod, Ash smiled before he used the potion on her. After that, he cleaned up the materials he used to their places. When he came back, Mew somehow fell asleep, he picked her up and walked silently to his room. He put her next to his pillow before he went to bed, he checked the time, 1:00 AM, before he completely fell asleep.

The sun's already up and the time's 6:15, just a few more minutes before Gary and his sister leave. Ash was still asleep, with a pink feline hovering above him.

"Ash! Wake up! Gary and his sister's about to leave!" Shouted his mother from downstairs.

The moment his mom finished, he quickly got out of bed, which made him stumbled on his feet as he walked towards his dresser to change his pajamas. He didn't even noticed mew hovering behind him as he walked around his room. He slipped in one of the steps in the stairs which resulted in him falling. "Ugh..."

Delia peeked a look on him from the kitchen. "Are you ok?"

Ash massaged the back of his head checking for any swelling. "Yeah, I'm ok." Then realization hit him as he stood. "Mom! Is Gary still here?"

"Yeah, Professor Oak and his sister are preparing for the trip. You better go there now if you wanted to catch up."

Ash didn't wait another minute, as soon as his mother finished he quickly took a run outside. The distance between his house and Professor Oak's lab is not that big, so it's a 5 minute run to there. He quickly saw Gary by their car, waiting for him while Professor Oak and his sister were talking.

Gary took notice of Ash and waved to him. "Ash!"

The said boy stopped in front of him, panting. "Sorry... I'm... late..." He took a breath and had himself recover for a minute. "My alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Gee, Ashy-boy, did you see yourself in a mirror this morning you look tired and, what's with your eyebags? Just what time did you sleep yesterday?" Gary asked with his arms folded in front.

"Huh?" Then realization hit him, the events from last night came to him as he remember them._ 'That's right! I wonder what happened to that mysterious pokemon from last night?'_

"Ash?" No response. "Hello~! Earth to Ash~! Are you there?" Gary tapped his shoulders to get his attention. "Huh? ah... yeah?"

"Well, anyway, leaving now." He took Ash into a quick hug. "You better behave nice you stupid kid. You're always running off to somewhere dangerous or sometimes you fall asleep somewhere, don't go sleeping somewhere dangerous ok? Go back home when it's time, always be aware of time! I don't want anything to happen like last time I last left you alone! You almost fell in a tree because you saw a hurt pokemon or if you an aggressive..." And so on and so forth, Ash sweatdropped to his friend's antics.

Gary's like a older brother to him but, at times like this, Ash couldn't think of anything else to compare him but to a overprotective brother. Professor Oak and Daisy were smiling at them as they watched Gary being exaggerated. Ash let out a sigh as he glare at Gary, he dragged him by his ear to the car and fasten the seatbelt for him. "Wha- Ash! What are you doing! I'm still not done!"

Ash smiled at him with a glint in his eyes. "Yes, you're done. Come on! You'll be back after a month, It won't be that long." This time, Ash was the one to give a quick hug. "Go have fun with your parents there ok?"

Daisy went to the driver's seat to get going. "Well, Ash! See you in a month! bye~!"

"Ashy-boy be a good kid ok? Listen to _him _ok! You're dangerous when you're left alone." Gary ruffled his hair again.

"Grrr! Gary! You're a kid yourself! And I'm not dangerous!" He stopped ruffling his hair. "Well... Good bye! have a nice trip!" Said Ash as he waved to them.

Ash watched the vehicle go as he speak. "Professor Oak, what did Gary meant to 'listen to _him_'. Is Red coming home?"

"Y-Yeah..." Professor Oak scratch his cheek with a sly smiled on his face. "Well, Ash, now that they're gone, what will you do now? Do you want to come to lab to see the pokemons or read some books?" said Professor Oak with a gentle smile on his face.

Ash was about to open his mouth to answer when his stomach growl, he blushed immensely. "I think I'll go back home to eat breakfast first, I just went here the moment I woke this morning."

Professor Oak laughed at him. "Hahaha, that's Ash for you... Well anyway, Red said he will drop by later. Be sure to be there ok?" The rest of the sentence just came on as a thought. _'I don't want to listen to his rattlings about you being left alone or that you're not there to greet him.'_

Ash's head perked up the moment he heard Red's name. "Really?! I'll come back later then for sure!" He walked a few steps before waving to Professor. "Later Professor!" The man just laughed to himself as he made his way back inside.

Ash went back to his house and ate breakfast together with his mother. After that, he went upstairs to rest for a while before he went back to Professors lab.

"As expected of Mom's cooking, it's the best!" When he was about to enter his room, he saw a shadow by his door._ 'A shadow? Maybe the pokemon from last night? hmm...'_ He just thought about it for a while before he opened the door, seeing nothing. 'Or maybe just my imagination.'

He went directly to his bed, he closed his eyes as he lay there for a while as he thought of the thing he could do for the day. When opened his eyes, he saw a big baby blue eyes staring directly at him. The two of them stayed silent, just looking at each other until, Mew can't take it anymore and slumped down beside him.

_"Waaaaa! I can't take this anymore! How come you're not surprised or something? I'm something like a mysterious pokemon that you haven't seen or something rare... yet you've got no reaction to me!" _Mew mumbled to herself as she took a peek to Ash, which was trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"S-Sorry.. I-It's just that... Y-You're quite... energetic or maybe... impatient... fufufu..." Ash had his hands covered his mouth to stifle his laughter further.

_"You do realize that you look like an idiot from my point of view don't you?" _Said Mew, who was still slumped beside him.

"Y-Yes... I do..." He let out a sigh and had himself calm down for a bit, when he did so, he looked at Mew again. "Mew... I hope you won't mind if I ask you."

_"That came out of nowhere but," _Mew did a loop in the air as she smile. "_Sure! I don't mind! You did help me after all!"_

"Why are you fainted in the bushes last night? Your wounds were thankfully shallow but, the amount of those... what happened?"

Mew was reluctant to say anything but did it anyway. _'" don't mind but..."_

Ash tilted his head in question. "But?"

_"Will you promise to help me afterwards without asking any further unless we finished?" _Mew looked at Ash, sadness evident in her eyes. Ash stared at her silently, before he nod. 'Surely it won't be something big... right?' Ash had his uncertainty to whatever Mew's favor for him.

Mew sat beside Ash before she started her backstory. "Just_ about two days ago, one of the biggest organization in kanto and Johto, attacked my home. Most of the pokemons living in the tree were caught, fortunately, thanks to the regis protecting the tree and it's system. Together with the other pokemons living in the tree, we hid in the deepest part of the tree. However, the humans found a way to overcome the system of the tree. Even if the regis did their best to hold them, the humans was able to capture using a strange pokeball." _Mew then grew silent leaving Ash in his own thoughts.

Ash flinched when he heard about the pokeball._ 'Strange pokeball? Could she be talking about the masterball? No... if I remember right, the development about that was stopped... or maybe... it's something that the organization's she's saying own developed pokeball.'_

"Say, Mew?" Mew perked her head up to him. "Mew?"

"This organization you're talking... Did those people have a big red R in their clothes?" Mew tilted her head before nodding, Ash sweat as he gulped hard. "A-Are they called... Team Rocket?"

Mew's eyes grew wide as she hovered up from where she was sitting. _"You mean, you heard about them?"_

"It's not about whether I heard about them or not, everyone knows about them. They're the most biggest pokemon syndicate in Kanto and Johto and, somehow I have a clear thought of what you're about to ask me."

_"Then will you-"_ Mew got interrupted by Ash as he held his hands up. "No, I won't."

_"B-But, why?! Don't you want to help those pokemon left there? Don't you want to help those pokemons held by those people?"_

"It's not that I don't want to help you, It's just that... I'm just a normal kid who's dreaming of becoming a pokemon master when he grows up, a kid waiting for his tenth birthday by next year." Ash looked away from Mew.

_"Even if you say that... you have a duty to fulfill."_ Mew peeked from his side of view.

Ash perked but remained from where he's looking. "A duty? And what could that duty be?"

_"To save the world from destruction... to be able to connect people's heart and pokemon to each other..."_

"Please don't be exaggerated, if you're fine now... please get out of my room..." He pointed towards his window.

_"But Ash-!" _Ash stood and pushed her outside. "I don't care one bit, I just helped you because you're injured and needed help but, I don't intend to lead my life in more troubles than it should be."

Mew watched Ash exit his room from outside the window. _'But Ash, if you run from what's in store for you, what will happen?'_ Mew continued her thoughts while she headed back to the tree of beginning to attempt to help her friends to escape since, trying to get back the tree from those number of humans would be too suicidal. When suddenly, an electric net flew to her. Thanks to her quick maneuver in air, she was able to dodge it in time. 'Wh-What?' She looked by the trees beneath her to see five people hiding behind the shadows of the trees. 'Please don't tell me they tracked me all from the tree! In just a short time?!' She flew towards the thick part of the forest to hide but nevertheless, they found her fast. _'H-How?!'_

"Fufufufu... If I'm you Mew, I would give up now." One of the man hidden in the shadows came out, revealing the boss of Team Rocket. Mew's eyes grew wide, surprised to see him. "We put a tracker in your fur when we last encountered. You could've just said goodbye to that boy that saved you instead of persuading him, well thanks to that little chat of yours, we can eliminate a possible threat to us in the future."

Mew scowled at him, disgusted. _"You won't dare Giovanni!"_ Said Mew though, all that the people heard were series of coo from the pokemon.

Giovanni smirked at her. "Could it be that you're trying to speak with us through telepathy? Well sorry but, we will never hear your voice. Either way, if you come with us, we'll just have to kill that boy so make your choice; you come with us and give up to save the tree and the boy lives or you fight us save your friends and the tree and we kill the boy." The grunts hidden in the shades of the trees came out with sinister smile plastered on their faces.

Mew gritted her teeth when the grunts started to crept closer to her. When suddenly, two balls of aluminum foil with lightened fuse with it, were thrown near Mew.

The grunts and Giovanni were taken back. "What's *cough* with this *cough* smoke screen?!" Shouted the boss to the grunts.

"We *cough* don't *know sir!" Shouted the grunt back to the boss. Giovanni was now furious, "Get it this instance!"

Meanwhile, while the team rocket was looking for Mew in the smoke, Mew was confused to what was happening. 'What's happening? Where did this smoke came from?' She then felt a yank of her tail, she bumped to a warm, soft fabric, a sweet scented smell that seemed familiar. She looked up to see shushing to her. "Mew, just stay quiet ok? I'll bring you back to my house, so follow me." He said in a low voice as he made his way to a path covered by most trees and bushes.

Ash noticed Mew murmuring to herself. "What?"

_"Why?"_ Ash looked at her sharply. "What do you mean by '_why'_?"

_"Didn't you say that, you wanted to live a peaceful life, you don't want any trouble and now... THIS?! You don't make any sense!"_

"And I don't plan on making any sense to you, besides if I explain it to you detail by detail you still won't understand it, so shut-up." Mew let out a sigh.

_"Ok, but Ash, the direction to Pallet Town is the other way around!"_ Ash glared at her. "You think I don't know that?!" He accidentally bumped to a nearby bush.

Giovanni heard the rustling of the bushes._ 'There's not much pokemon in this part and, Mew and the grunts were in the middle.'_ He looked to his radar, _'Mew's moving! Which means-!'_

One of the grunts had enough and called his Golbat. "Golbat go! Use wing attack!" Mew and Ash heard the grunt command his Golbat and hurried to run.

_"Ash! We won't be able to shake them off! They've place a tracker on me before I got to run away from them in the tree! That's why-!"_ Mew got cut off as Ash yanked her tail for him to hold her.

"Do you think I didn't heard you the first time you guys chatting?!" Ash saw the glowing device by Mew's ear, he then pulled it out before crushing it on his way. "Mew! Can't you teleport us near my house?"

Mew looked up to him and nod. _"Yes!"_

"Can you erase memories?" Mew was bewildered by question but, answered it anyway. _"Yes... Why?"_

Ash smirked as he made a dark face. "We'll be needing that later on. Now, could you teleport us now?" Mew teleported them near his house, Ash fell to his butt. "Ouch... I didn't know that teleporting could be like this... My head hurts."

_"Ufufufufu... What are you doing?"_ Mew stared at him by his side, he gave her a blank face before opening the door to his house and pushing Mew inside. _"Wha-what are you doing?!"_

Once Mew was inside, closed the door and quickly looked for his mother by the living room, leaving Mew by the front door. _"Wait! What are you doing!"_ Mew asked him frantically.

Again, he just gave her a blank look. "I don't plan on keeping you here in secret, that would just make more trouble for me so I plan on telling my mom. Right now."

Mew was about to retort when a voice cut her off. "Ash? Are you there?" They saw Ash's mother peeking from the living room. "Oh, you're here, I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Ash pulled Mew for a hug, for his mother to see her. "It's her mom."

"What do you mean by 'it's her'?" She trailed off as she saw saw the pokemon in his arms, smiling at her. She paled at the pokemon. "Ash... Where did you get this pokemon?"

Ash looked away, thinking of an answer. "I saw her by the woods, trapped in vines"

Delia looked to her son, his son gave an inscrutable blank face almost everyday. Almost like a lifeless doll but now, he looked a little vibrant than usual. She knew her son was not saying the truth, she wanted to let this go but, the pokemon in his arms gave her a different answer. She narrowed her eyes as she asked again, this time to Mew. "Is that true?" Mew nod frantically with a nervous smile.

_"He's saying the truth!"_ was what Mew saying. Delia smiled as she petted Mew. "Mmm, that's a great answer!"

_"Ash, can you ask her if she can understand me?" _Ash gave her a look, somewhat saying, _'Are you serious?'_ While Mew gave him a serious stare.

Ash groaned in annoyance as he asked his mother. "Mom?" Delia raised her eyebrows, "Yes?" Ash gulped hard, to forget momentarily his uncertainty. "Mom... are you able to hear Mew's words? I mean, her thoughts to convey?"

Delia looked to him with a sly smile. "Of course not honey. Is there a reason why?"

Ash was surprised, his eyes went wide as fear went over him. He looked to Mew in his arms who looked to him with serious eyes. "N-No... Mom, I'll be in my room for a while or maybe I'll just stay there for the whole day." He walked to the stairs to his room.

"What if Red comes here? Didn't you promised Professor Oak that you will go to his lab today? To greet Red?" Ash didn't answer, only the closing of his door can be heard as he close it. _'I guess I'll just have to call Professor Oak but, I do wonder what happened to him. He's acting weird today.'_

Meanwhile, in Ash's room, Ash was frozen stiff by his door, he slid down letting go of Mew in the process. "Mew, what does this mean? Aren't you using telepathy to converse with me?"

Mew was hesitant, whether she answer him or not. _"Even I don't know, remember last night? I told you that I'm surprised that you're able to understand me because, even though I did use telepathy, not all can hear my voice. It's either that person is someone I don't trust enough or someone with dark intentions."_

"Then what about my mother? Why is she unable?"

_"It's most probably the first one, I just don't trust her enough." _Then something clicked in his thoughts. "You said not all, but how come I was able to understand you the first time around? I'm pretty sure you don't trust someone that quickly."

_"I told you, you're special..."_ Mew looked at him with dejected eyes. Ash saw her eyes and let out a sigh, he reached for her head and began to pet it which threw Mew in a pleasurable trance to her head. "Well, that's that. Anyway, do you think we can finish helping your friends in a day?"

Just that and Mew snapped back into reality. _"Huh? Just now... What did you said?"_

Ash blinked to her question. "I said; Do you think we can finish rescuing your friends in a day...?"

Ash shrieked when Mew suddenly jumped to hug him. _"Thank you Ash! Thank you!"_

"Don't thank me yet. I'm only coming with you to help you strategize, I'm not really going to fight those guys head on." He shivered before continuing. "I don't plan on dying before I even fulfill my dream."

_"Then what will you do?"_ Asked Mew.

Ash stood to sit by his window. "Well... first of all, we need to visit a certain somewhat dangerous pokemon, in a certain island."

Mew slumped her shoulders as she headed to Ash. _"Why must you always leave questions?"_

Ash smirked before making a peace sign. "Because it's fun to tease you."

Mew flared up and glared him. _"Grrr... ASH!"_

Ash stick his tongue out before laughing at her. "See? fufufu..."

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's laboratory, a nine year old Red came running to the poor Professor who got tackled to the ground while checking the pokemons. "PROFESSOR! i MISS YOU!"

Professor Oak had a nervous laugh as he sit up. "Red! haha... uh... Ash is still not here..." Red slumped his shoulders as he tremble. "Red? Are you o-"

"THAT'S RIGHT PROFESSOR! I looked around your lab if he's hiding somewhere but he's nowhere!" Red comically cried to the Professor.

_'And I don't blame Ash if he did hide from you. But... it sure is strange.'_ Professor Oak had himself think. "I thought Ash was coming here, I also told him that you're coming. Normally he's already here, I wonder why?"

Red looked to the Professor with questioning look. "What do you mean Professor?" Just then, the phone rang.

"Oh, I wonder who could it be? Just moment Red," Picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Delia! Huh...? hmm... ok I got it." He went back to Red, who went inside after him earlier. "Well Red, it seems that you'll just have to postpone whatever plans you have today with Ash."

"Wha-! Why?!" Professor folded his arms, "Because Ash says he can't come today." Red just turned into a stone. "Red?"

"..." "Huh? Red, did you said something?" Professor leaned in to hear what he was saying, which he regretted later. "WHY!" Shrieked Red, and I can assure you that the all of the people in Pallet town heard him.

Mew trembled when she heard it, while Ash just continued talking to Mew as if nothing happened, Delia just smiled to the shriek she just heard. _'Ufufufu, That's Red for you, though I felt sorry for him because ha can't play with Ash for today.'_

Mew hovered closer to Ash to clutch to his shirt. _"Wha-what was that?"_

"That? That was Red being Red." Ash just stated it like it was the most obvious answer. _"Who is Red?"_

"Red's somewhat similar to Gary, he's like my older brother, well the both of them are." Ash smiled to himself momentarily before giving a serious look to Mew. "So, Mew, are we going to go now or you're going to continue cuddling me?" Mew quickly let go of him before hurriedly teleporting themselves in the island. "Well, let's hope this turns out well."

_"Do you have any plans to persuade him?" _Ash stopped in his tracks, "Not one bit." That does it and Mew just fainted from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm... Just to clear some things, Red, Gary and Ash are of the same age and, Red here is not base from the game but rather the Red from the manga. Though, I rather like him being out of character, the two of them being a overprotective brother to Ash.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it and reviews and a bit criticism are appreciated flames are not! **

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome!

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

><p><strong>New Island<strong>

Ash caught Mew as she fell, and made his way inside the fortress. _"You're truly an uncanny human to faint a legendary pokemon like that."_

Ash shrugged before he shook his head in amusement. "It's not my fault for her being so clueless."

He then heard a smirked when he entered the building, he saw standing in the middle of the reception was a bipedal, humanoid pokemon with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. _"You never change Ash, still the same human that I've met just two years ago."_

"Geh..." Ash gave him a blank look, bypassing him to get up ahead. "Well, who cares, can you help me with her?" Ash turns to him, "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo let out a sigh as he hover closer to follow him. _"I knew that you'd come here sooner or later after Mew came near you." _He shook his head as he place one of his paw to his head. _"But to think that she'll ask you to help her that far..."_

Ash stopped in his tracks, he opened a door leading to a spacious room with a queen size bed and a desk beside it. A few bookshelf, furniture and, T.V in the other side of the room. Ash placed Mew to the spacious bed before sitting on the sofa in the other side of the room, Mewtwo in tow. Once they've settled, Mewtwo started the conversation again.

Mewtwo closed his eyes as he speak._ "So, are you going to tell me why Mew had to be sent to dreamland?"_ When he opened them again, he saw Ash reading a book he took from one of the shelf in the room. _"HEY!" _Shrieked Mewtwo.

Ash closed his book, before he looked to Mewtwo calmly. "Mewtwo, you can read my mind for the information you need, just do it lightly so it would not harm me." He then opened his book to continue reading.

Mewtwo just sighed to himself as he took the liberty to do so, he did it lightly so Ash wouldn't feel anything. This continued for a few minutes, Ash glanced at Mewtwo sometime to check on him. When he saw Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and closed his eyes, he closed his book to talk to him efficiently to not waste anymore time. _'Heh, yet I'm wasting it for waiting for him reading my mind and just reading some book for a while.'_ He thought to himself.

"So? What do you think? Think the two of us can do it alone?" Asked Ash as he crouch to where he's been sitting. Mewtwo opened his eyes, before taking a seat beside him. _"To tell you the truth, what you have in mind is quite dangerous."_ He looked to Ash as he speak in serious tone. _"Not for me, but for you. We can successfully rescue those Pokemon in their hands and the tree, but the problem does not lay there. Both Mew and me will be in trouble with Arceus, Lugia and Ho-oh at this rate."_

The last sentence irked Ash, glare Mewtwo with sinister aura around, that made Mewtwo change seat in another seat beside the couch. "Right now, I just wanted to help Mew in her problem..." Ash fell silent, which made Mewtwo ponder what's wrong with him, Ash just looked away from him. "... Not that I can help it. I mean, Mew said it to me rather rudely you know?" He said with a smile, which made Mewtwo snicker to him. _"Tell me more about it but well, you're at wrong too."_ Ash looked at him curiously. _"You just turned her down suddenly without further argument."_

"Please, 'without further argument'? She would've followed me everywhere if I didn't chase her out. I literally have no intention of helping her, it was just by chance that I was in the place where she was attacked by those Team Rocket."

_"By chance huh... and you also happened to be carrying a small match box to light those ping-pong sized smoke bomb that up till now you're carrying because you can't just leave it at home... Is that right?" _Mewtwo deadpanned at Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes before standing and stretching out for a bit. "Well... Let's get going." He hugged Mewtwo before raising his fist in air. "Lets... GO! Mewtwo, we're all set."

Mewtwo looked at Ash by his shoulder. _"What do you by 'Lets go'?! We're going there literally just like this?!"_

"I don't see why not, it does seem interesting if we did." Ash snickered to him, which made Mewtwo pale. _"You don't really mean that... do you?"_

"Not one bit." Ash deadpanned to him. "Just teleport her to us after we finish the job."

Mewtwo let out a sigh. _"Well, not that I can convince you. Anyway before you even got here, I teleported Riolu near their base, which was thankfully I did earlier."_

Ash tilted his head with a question mark above his head when he let go of Mewtwo. "Why?"

_"His abilities are certainly suited for this kind of things. I initially thought I ought to check their activities this past few days. I found out just yesterday about their terrorizing in the Tree of Beginning, which is one of the reasons why I knew you're coming here sooner or later. Mew never knew, neither do the other legendaries about the identity of the chosen one, only Lugia, Ho-oh, Arceus and myself knew. However, even if they don't know, they can feel it, the aura around you is unique after all."_ Said Mewtwo with a gentle smile on his face.

"How's my aura's been unique to you guys, I'll never find it out. At any rate, let's go." This time instead of hugging Mewtwo, he just held one of Mewtwo's paw and Mewtwo teleported the both of them to where Riolu is.

Riolu was meditating, sitting on a rock near a waterfalls when they arrived. Ash wobbled for a bit before falling to his rear, causing Mewtwo to snicker once more. _"Seriously Ash, this is about the fourth time that this happened to you, when will you learn?"_

Ash just stood there rubbing his rear before Riolu tackled him to ground, causing even more pain. "Ri! Ri!"

Ash stared at him expressionless. "Riolu... get off me." Riolu immediately, however, reluctantly let go. Ash stood, dusting himself while on it. He faced Mewtwo and Riolu before a grin crept to his face as plans to infiltrate the Team Rocket's base forms. "Well... Let's hope this ends rather fast."

**Back at Professor Oak and Red**

The Professor was working on his research while Red was in a corner of the room with him, moping. The Professor could hear him mumbling to himself from time to time, something about 'The world being so unfair' or 'Why do things always does not work my way' or 'It's my precious summer and yet... my **(1)**_otouto-kun _isn't here.'

Just a bit more, just a little bit more and the Professor's patience will snap but then, nothing changed. The moment he was about to give lecture Red, when he looked back, he saw nothing. He then heard a phone ringing, he looked around searching but, saw nothing, he noticed later that Red was outside walking back to his house, which is just a few minutes of walk from his lab. He scratch the back of his head, muttering to himself; "He could've said something before going out, barging in like then exiting with no goodbye or anything of such." before going back to his research.

On the other hand, the moment Red got out of the old Professor's sight, he ran up to his house. When he stepped inside his house, he removed his shoes in haste and sprinted to his room. '_No matter how I look at it, its way too strange. First of all, Gary just left this morning and, I doubt that Ash will just stay at his house with me being in town. He usually greet me everytime I come home, not unless of course...' _When he opened the door to his room, he got knock over by a flying bag straight to his face.

"Red! you're late!" Quickly recovered, Red shot his head up to see a boy of a few years older than him with yellow eyes staring at him, wearing a black hat, trimmed with gold at the middle and goggles, covering his dark blue hair. He's wearing a red sweatshirt with a white hood, and beige shorts.

"Gold..." said Red in exasperation, he regained his composure and stood. Arms folded, he asked Gold "You... what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Johto?"

He looked away while scratching the back of his head. "Well... I'm just curious about you here in Kanto..."

Red's eyes narrowed. "Is that all?"

Nervously, Gold nod his head. "Y-Yeah..." Red was still not backing down, which made Gold sigh. "How come that things are still like this, even though I'm older than you in this world? Professor Oak did said something about your sometimes odd traits."

"So? Just what happened, for you to be here? Did something happened in Johto or something?"

Gold folded his arms, deep in thought. "Well... something did happened but, not in Johto. It's here."

Red raised his eyebrows. "'Here'... you mean here in Kanto?"

Gold nod, "Yeah, something happened in the tree of beginning, made by team Rocket. I suppose they thought that Mew could be there."

"Well... They're not entirely wrong about that you know. Mew is, after all, live there."

Gold blinked at him, when things suddenly clicked in his mind. "Oh yeah! Mew from our world is different from this world!"

Red hummed an approval to him. "Correct, now that's closed..." Red walked closer to Gold and closed the door behind him, Red had his hair cover his eyes as he walked slowly, step by step, to Gold. "Gold, do you know anything why my little brother ran off to somewhere?"

Gold smiled nervously to him as he answer his question. "Little brother? You mean Ash? No... I don't..." He then almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Red glaring at him with his fox mask. "Really? Gold... You better be honest, **(2)**_ne_?"

Gold couldn't take it any longer and, bowed down to him. "I'm really sorry Red-_senpai_**(3)**! I didn't notice Mew to get away before I even get to free it! I think Mew was the one responsible why Ash is not here!" He looked up to see Red still glaring at him. "Really! That's all I know!"

Just like that, everything went back to normal. "Then that means, Ash is in the tree of beginning?"

Gold stood beside his child-senpai. "You may be right but, we can't be that sure."

Red shrugged his shoulders. "Well, its not like we have other clues. Its much better than nothing." He then grabbed Gold's hand and walked downstairs. "Gold, you have your pokemons with you right?" Gold nod at him while he finish tying his shoes. "We can use Togetaro (a Togekiss) to go there."

Red didn't answer back, instead the both of them just went outside to get going. "We should hurry, before the ripple in space came to again."

Gold looked at Red, who is seated in front of him to prevent him from falling off Togetaro while in flight. "Yeah, its going to be far more troublesome if that _did_ happen."

Red had his hands in fist as he grit his teeth. "If only this stupid side effect wore off. I could've do something much better."

When suddenly, a kind of ripple in air caught their attention. Gold stared at the ripple near them, just below them, and had Togetaro to stop. "Is that?"

"Gold! Hurry! We can still go!" Just as they were about to set off again, a crack appeared and had them sucked in.

_'Damn it... If I just arrived sooner!'_ Were the last trail of thoughts Red had before he blacked out.

**With Ash and the others at Tree of Beginning**

Ash with Riolu and Mewtwo, successfully freed the pokemons within the Team Rocket's base. The whole place was in chaos, with the grunts panicking about losing the stolen pokemons.

_"Aren't you happy that we didn't even have to use Mew's help here?"_ Mewtwo looked at Ash, running beside him to get out.

Ash grumbled at him. "You bet, you don't know how _grateful_ I am for not listening to her rattles anymore while doing this." Riolu chuckled silently at him.

When they reached outside, they saw a couple of helicopters flying off with numerous grunt passengers. Ash narrowed his eyes as he watch them, Mewtwo and Riolu growling beside him. _"Maybe I should've pulverized the place before they even got out!" _

"Stop it Mewtwo, nothing good will come out of it." Said Ash before walking towards the tree, Riolu beside him. "_Nee, _Mewtwo, why don't you call Mew here? Everything's fine now."

_"I guess..."_ When Mewtwo was about to teleport Mew, a crack appeared beneath them. _"Wha-!"_

Riolu and Mewtwo desperately trying to get hold of Ash failed, as they were falling Ash heard a voice. "_If I just arrived sooner!"_ Ash's mind quickly went in action, various questions were in his mind. _'That voice! Red?'_ Before he completely lose consciousness, he could hear Mewtwo and riolu calling out for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few notes from the chapter:<strong>

_**(1)Otouto-kun- **_**little brother**

_**(2)Ne- Right? (actually, just based on the sentence)**_

_**(3)Senpai- senior **_

**And... that's that, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
